Field
This disclosure relates to extraordinary optical transmission filter devices, systems, and related methods of manufacture.
Background
Currently, patterned films use Extraordinary Optical Transmission (EOT) techniques to achieve optical transmission through films that might otherwise be opaque. EOT films may utilize subwavelength features patterned in a metal film to allow for transmission of optical wavelengths that are resonant with the subwavelength patterned features. Typically, EOT films have a narrow bandpass response where optical wavelengths are resonant with the subwavelength patterned features. In addition, many traditional EOT devices are engineered to transmit a specific spectral range but are not tunable to change the range of frequency of light that is transmitted therethrough. In addition, to transmit an optical narrowband using traditional EOT filters, the EOT layer is required to be somewhat thick. Traditional EOT materials may be limited because they are opaque to light in the absence of precise slots. Further, traditional optical filters may require stacks of alternating high-index/low-index films. However, patterning a thick layer with accurate size and spacing of subwavelength features is difficult to manufacture.